


Everything yours can do

by bisexualowain



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bickering, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualowain/pseuds/bisexualowain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short. Based on a prompt from tumblr: Owain and Inigo argue about which of them has the best boyfriend, said boyfriends are both there and are more mature (admittedly not a hard standard to meet).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything yours can do

“Gerome!” Inigo yelled, standing up and letting his chair fall to the ground.

“Sir Brady of the moistened eyes!!” Owain retorted, standing since their argument had started, and now making his best frown as he met Inigo’s eyes.

“Brady is just bones all around - he’s a dear friend of mine, but that is the truth - you have to admit that Gerome has substance!” the dancer noted.

“Hmph! ‘Substance’ you make me laugh! The whole anti-hero look was cool at first, but it is waaaaay overdone, now!” the myrmidon returned, rolling his eyes.

“Oh, you are just jealous of his cool armor!” Inigo shouted, folding his arms.

“IT’S NOT JUST ABOUT PHYSICAL TRAITS, OK?” Owain yelled even louder, in full defense of both himself and his boyfriend.

“Mine can ride a wyvern!”

“Mine is the only reason we’re even alive! He’s the beacon of hope that shines over us…!”

“…Still looks like a 35 year-old hag.”

“It is YOU who looks like a hag who is thirty five years old!”

 

“…Do they do this often?” Gerome asked, looking at the two bickering buffoons.

“Let’s ignore ‘em. They can keep that malarkey goin’ for a while, the idiots,” Brady stated, serving Gerome a cup of tea.

A brief pause happened, before both of them spoke again.

“…Do I look old-like?” asked the priest.

“…Is my armor 'too much'?” questioned the wyvern rider.


End file.
